


redamancy

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Multi, also david worrying needlessly, and jasper being adorable and sleepy, because counselor jasper is very good bye, counselor jasper au, just some cute n fluffy jaspdanvid for the soul, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: redamancy- noun: the act of loving someone in return.





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Usually David enjoyed movie nights with his co-counselors, but tonight was different. There was a clear, crispness to the air. It was cold and sharp and the stars were shining, and he'd felt jittery and cooped up in the cabin, so he left the movie watching to the other counselors and decided to take a walk instead. 

It was probably for the better, actually; Gwen hadn't felt like watching a movie either, and had retired to her own room, probably to write bad fanfiction. That left Jasper and Daniel on their own. It would do them some good, David thought, to spend some time together. They weren't as fond of each other as they were of David, often getting into silly petty arguments that David couldn't _stand._ Okay, they weren't exactly mortal enemies. They _cared_  about each other, of course. But the two of them still managed to get into fights about the stupidest things. Just yesterday David had had to explain to them in the nicest possible way that _yes,_ they were both _idiots,_ and _no,_  of course he didn't love either one more than the other, he cared about them both equally.

Their relationship was already complicated enough as it was. It was new territory for all of them, so Jasper and Daniel getting snarky with each other didn't help at _all._ Just thinking about it was enough to bring David close to tears. He loved both of them so much, and he knew that they both loved him. He just felt a little confused as to how his boyfriends felt about each _other.b_ And he really, _really_  wanted to make things work, but he just didn't know _how_.

Deep down, David knew that he could probably just talk to them about his worries. But feelings were confusing as _heck_  and he didn't want to mess things up. What if he said the wrong thing? What if- 

_It doesn't matter right now. Just breathe._

The cool air was nice, it helped to clear his head. The sky was darkening and the stars were slowly appearing and it was _fine,_  he was fine, he was over thinking this whole thing. 

_Deep breaths._

It was okay. Jasper and Daniel were probably bonding over some crappy Netflix chick flick. David would go back to the cabin and see them having a nice time together. Maybe watch the end of the movie and cry a little. 

So David made his way back to the cabin. It was getting late and he was getting tired and there wasn't much point in mooching around the camp worrying needlessly. 

When he opened the door, David was half expecting to walk in on some disastrous fight or murder scene or _something_. But all seemed to be in order. Except the hole in one of the windows, courtesy of Max, but he could board that up in the morning, it would be fine, probably. 

His gaze turned towards the bed where he'd left Jasper and Daniel watching the movie on the laptop. 

"Hey, guys! I'm-" David began, but stopped short, mouth open slightly in shock. 

_Wait a second._

They weren't sitting watching the movie like David thought they would be. The two of them were lying down on the bed, seemingly fast asleep, holding each other close. 

 Placing a hand over his mouth to stop himself from exclaiming in surprise, David shut the door quietly behind him and moved towards the bed. 

 _"Oh my gosh,"_  he whispered to himself, looking down at his gorgeous boys cuddling each other so sweetly. "Oh my gosh, this is so unexpected and adorable, I-"

Jasper stirred slightly in his sleep, making an unintelligible grumbling sound. He stretched out like a cat and blinked his eyes open.

"Wassup homeslice," Jasper mumbled and pathetically reached a hand up towards David, who took his hand and laughed quietly.

"Hey, Jasp," David said softly, and sat down next to him on the bed, careful not to wake Daniel who was still sleeping peacefully. He closed the discarded laptop - which was still playing some sappy movie that David would probably have actually loved - and set it down on the floor. "I guess the movie must have been kinda boring, huh?"

 _"Soooo_  boring," Jasper complained quietly, still half asleep. He squeezed David's hand, face still nuzzled into Daniel's chest, and sighed contentedly. "Davey. This is comfy." 

David laughed a little and stroked a hand through Jasper's tangled hair.

"I'm glad," he said simply, trying his best to conceal his ecstatic grin. Not that it mattered; Daniel was still asleep and Jasper was barely awake. "Honestly, I was getting a little worried, I- you know, I mean, you guys don't always get along that well and I just... I was worried that something would go wrong or I'd..." 

He trailed off, and Jasper nodded wisely, his eyelids drooping.

"You should... worry less," Jasper mumbled, squeezing David's hand again and wrapping his free arm tighter around Daniel's waist. "You should worry less, and... cuddle us. It's soft. And... nice."

 _Maybe this was going to be alright after all._  Jasper and Daniel seemed so happy and comfortable with each other right now, and that was good.

David nodded, smiling broadly. "That sounds like solid advice. Yeah, I... I'd like that. A lot."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've written for camp camp so i'm honestly kinda nervous about posting it skfjskdhskdhs;;
> 
> anywho i hope you liked it, and if you did plz do leave kudos or comments and let me know what u think!! :D
> 
> i'm @nerducci/@jaspvid on tumblr if you wanna come say hi or whatever!! i also post art n stuff sometimes!! 
> 
> (also i'm probably gonna be writing more oneshots w these 3 so keep an eye out!! there are hardly any jaspdanvid fics it's saddd dkdjdkdjsjdkfj)


End file.
